1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint application devices, and particularly to a device of this category which is particularly adapted to paint up to a line of intersection between a wall and a ceiling or between two walls meeting at a right angle.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The problem of painting a straight line is difficult, particularly for the non-professional painter. It is a frequent problem where one must paint along a corner line between a wall and a ceiling or between two walls meeting at a right angle. One device employed in the past is a stationary guide held up to the line to be painted and paint applied along and over the guide, with the guide functioning as a mark to prevent paint from spilling over. The difficulty with this type device is that paint invariably gets under the guide and paint does spill over. Another device used for this purpose is a small, tapered sponge roller which, by means of a handle, is rolled along and applies paint to a wall surface. While such a device is effective, it requires considerable care, and is anything but fool-proof. There are still other devices which may be employed for this purpose, but the applicant knows of no device which the novice may employ with assured results.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a new and improved paint applicator which may be moved along a corner line between walls or between a wall and a ceiling which will enable one to accurately paint up to the intersection.